The present invention relates to a -holder and a manufacturing method thereof for holding on a substrate a small type microphone, a loudspeaker, etc. (built-in electronic parts) such as portable cellular telephone, personal handy phone system, personal digital assistant (PDA), or the like and electrically connecting them.
Electrodes of electronic parts of microphone, loudspeaker, etc. used for portable communication, equipment etc. is generally soldered to substrate electrodes by using lead wires. Since these connections have to be soldered via fine lead wires by means of manual work, this has a low productivity and increases in costs. Moreover, due to the lead wires, a larger space is required and this cannot correspond to requirement for miniaturization in recent years.
On the other hand, using a conductive elastic connector has developed a method of electrical interconnection between the electrodes.
However, since the conductive elastic connector has a laminated structure of an insulating elasticity part and a conductive elasticity and is manufactured by a special method, a manufacturing process different from that of a holder for mounting conventional electronic parts has to be adopted and is manufactured as a separate part, fine works are needed for positioning the electrodes of the electronic parts to those of the elastic connectors or the need arises for bonding the holder and the connector part to each other, and is still not allowed to have a satisfactory productivity and becomes costly.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems and to provide a holder and a manufacturing method thereof intended for simplifying an attaching process, decreasing a manufacturing cost, and reducing a mount space.
For the purpose of the above, the present invention provides a holder and a manufacturing method thereof, wherein electrodes of built-in electronic parts such as a small type microphone, a loudspeaker, or the like and those of a substrate are connected with each other by using a conductive elastic connector, and a holding part for holding the built-in electronic part and the elastic connector part are integrated into one piece for easily mounting the built-in electronic parts.